


The Treat at my Behest

by Certified_Ceraunophile



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, BASICALLY CAROLINE MAKES KLAUS SEE THE SUN MOON AND STARS., Begrudgingly somewhat submissive Klaus, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominant Women, Domme!Caroline, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Happily married future ever after SMUT fic, IT'S 5K WORDS OF SMUT, KLAUS IS TRASH AND DUST FOR CAROLINE, Light BDSM, Rough Sex, Smut, Sub!Klaus, Woman on Top, also, and fluff, but plot twist, enjoy, klaroline endgame, so is caroline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27592273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Certified_Ceraunophile/pseuds/Certified_Ceraunophile
Summary: Even after three centuries of being his, she doesn't understand how he’s still caught off guard by her devotion and love, how he still manages to look at her with such awe as though each time he's reminded of it he needs to take a second to rewire the strings of his heart that get jumbled with it's beating, he tucks a stray curl behind her ear and touches her cheek, she chooses to not scold him about moving his hand this time around, she softly leans into his palm, and it’s as if his eyes change colour with the intensity with which his own love shines through.“Yes, my love?” He prompts.“Kiss me.”He extolls her.She lets him take charge, his tongue swiping into her mouth to taste her, hands holding her jaw steady as he’s sucking on her tongue. It’s messy and wet and perfect, his beautiful lips covet hers, chase hers and bites them soft.✨WON BEST SMUT ONE-SHOT KC-AWARD 2020✨
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 19
Kudos: 94
Collections: Klaroline Kink





	The Treat at my Behest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [horsecrazy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/horsecrazy/gifts), [Eliliyah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliliyah/gifts).



> WRITTEN FOR KLAROLINE FALL BINGO
> 
> PROMPT: “You’re the treat sweetheart.”
> 
> (Because of course my brain saw a gif set of Mr. Klaus Forbes flashing his dimples and thought PORN.)
> 
> Just wanted to say, the quote 
> 
> ‘Fill each other’s cup but drink not from one cup.’ 
> 
> is from On Marriage by Kahlil Gibran. Honestly the poem is one of the most beautiful pieces of literature ever written, my understanding of romantic love, is that one poem. to quote a few lines.
> 
> "Love one another, but make not a bond of love:  
> Let it rather be a moving sea between the shores of your souls.  
> Fill each other’s cup but drink not from one cup.  
> Give one another of your bread but eat not from the same loaf.  
> Sing and dance together and be joyous, but let each one of your be alone,  
> Even as the strings of the lute are alone though they quiver with the same music."
> 
> Also the second quote in this fic
> 
> “If thou entertainest my love, let it appear in thy smiling. Thy smiles become thee well. Therefore in my presence still smile, dear my sweet, I prithee.”  
> Is taken from the play Othello, by William Shakespeare.  
> Honestly this quote inspired the entire fic,  
> [The modern text translation,  
> "If you love me, let me know by smiling at me. You’re so attractive when you smile. Please smile whenever you’re near me, my dearest darling"]
> 
> (Also this work is gifted to two people  
> FIRST,  
> The lovely and overwhelmingly talented not to mention absolutely gorgeous Jenn, because I literally had her smut works open on the next tab as I wrote this, This work was heavily inspired by her writing, and honestly I'd like to think Caroline in this fic is very very closely related to the Caroline in her TO series, but if that's just me being a bit unwarrantedly overreaching, don't tell me, I'm happy in my own personal bubble of delusion, but more about her.  
> HER SMUTS ARE DELICIOUS PURE FILTH, its phantom-cock-pressed-inside-you-PORNO everybody should read. She's one of those smut writers who makes you feel deliciously full but leaves you drooling for more nonetheless as you frantically search for a way to get off this high. Reading her smut without an immediate outlet for your arousal is an occupational hazard smut readers are not warned about.  
> AND ALSO THANK YOU TO HER FOR ALL THE WRITING ADVICE AND SUPPORT,  
> You've always been patient and understanding to all my qualms and quandaries, such a humble soul, and honestly it was an honour meeting you. So here's a little gift for you.
> 
> And SECOND the lovely beautiful and honestly unfairly talented Eliliyah, gosh her smut works are so famous within the fandom and rightfully so, Caroline in this fic, believe it or not is actually inspired by Eliliyah's Global warming inducingly HOT Dom!klaus, many of the vocabualry have been taken from her fics, and honestly her works are a guide to my smut writing, I've gone to her taking a thousand of my doubts on smut writing and kink sex and she's ALWAYS ALWAYS so patiently answered every question, I could not have found a more beautiful soul to gift my work to, she has my respect and admiration in bounds and heaps, and the way she pins exactly what the readers want to read to get them all hot and flustered is honestly kind of magicky, her smut works, they can double as sex toys just by themselves, that's how impactful and arousing they are. So yes Thank you for the inspiration and guidance.  
> I hope both of you enjoy this work )
> 
> NOW Y'ALL CAN GO AHEAD AND BE NASTY.

* * *

* * *

The conversation was flowing smoothly, a little too smoothly, it truly was a sight to behold, 

She doesn't find awkward bumps that the participants uncomfortably had to step over stilling the flow, no problematic cracks people either ignored or tried to tear open with their teeth, no blunt blows to the back off the head, or venom tipped words sharper than the fangs the Mikaelson family sported, Hell, even Kol kept his sexual innuendos count to an all time low of two per sentence, and it wasn’t tedious either, it was sunny honest conversation one that flowed and ebbed in tranquil warmth enveloping all those who took part in it. 

But of course _,_ the insufferable bastard she’s been calling her husband for the last handful of decades, and her _last love_ for two centuries now, decides he’ll singlehandedly throw all progress out the backdoor.

Her husband, and his freaking audacity to flash those dimples, in _that_ exact way, throw all progress out the backdoor if she’s being more accurate.

She likes that you know, his smile, greedily so, 

But what her heart endures with a stutter, are those beautiful indents, his pretty little dimples. 

It’s no grand truth, that she’s very _very_ closely acquainted with his dimples, and she means, _‘lick a sweet path from dimple to lip as per her wish’_ closely acquainted, those perfect indents on his cheeks, make no mistake, they are hers for the taking, 

But she admits, she has her preferences, she’s a bit finicky with her interests,

She’s not too fond of his shit eating ‘ _Yet again I’ve bested you, my love._ ’ dimples, or any other variant of that he flashes in the rare case he has the upper hand between the two of them.

She’s quite partial to the one sided dimpling the evil villain smirk has to offer, one she’s privy to during their hunts, or the ‘Ive got one word for you: _run._ ’ smirk he displays before transforming into a walking talking guillotine, those are quite entertaining to watch bloom, and the customary thorough debauching of her body that follows any such murder work out is nothing dismissible. 

Now the almost bashful and youthfully eager ones he shows her when he talks about his place in the world as an artist, when for once his hand can create instead of destroy, those are entirely just for her, that sit there pretty on his cheeks in the privacy of his studio, where they continue to relive a thousand different times in a thousand different places including Rome, Paris and Tokyo, that one day, when he thanked her for the first of many things he feels gratitude for, her honesty, 

He still remembers it as the day he _allowed_ the truth to be something he didn't particularly like for the first time in a long time, she however still remembers the day by the absolute _fishing_ he did, standing there in his studio as he introduced his passions to her, patiently waiting in silent humility for her to notice these paintings were his and compliment him. 

He still doesn't allow _this_ truth to remain, she of course always knows better.

Then again she also loves the shy soft little ones he offers her and only her, the ones he gently picks from the buried bounded depths of his heart and places in her hand with such care, as he sweetly leans into her palm, moist plump lips pressed against her pulse. When he is so beautifully hers that the hybrid gold of his eyes is the sun and when directed at her is as warm and sweet as golden honey. Or when he nuzzles his nose into the curve of her neck, the swell of her breast, half laying on top of her, when he gathers her close pauses and then closer, as if he finds the flesh separating them offending, as though his very existence is meant to directly infect her soul unimpeded by skin and bone, as if he means to exist in her and through her, and live only within her. 

He’s a bit pretentious with his love.

But she’s told him 

_‘Fill each other’s cup but drink not from one cup.’_

His simple response was to pull her to him and offer his neck,

“Drink.”

She’s never brought it up again, 

His devotion for her, his raw thirst for her, it unnerved her at first when she finally decided after 

The numerous ‘Sweetheart, they were not bloody staged’ run-ins in every continent she dared to set foot on,

The two times she needed his blood in the century she spent on her own, 

The one night she needed his arms and scent to engulf her and his dead heartbeat to soothe her when Elizabeth Forbes passed at age ninety four, 

The one time when she realised somewhere along the way between the sporadic meets and witch hunts, the werewolf venom and death counts, the art and music and culture their souls burgeoned to connect, the great cities they carved into their own stars, the languid conversation as they winded through both cobblestones and pink sands, underneath both fluttering snow and steady stars, the silent moments of equal awe they both shared between the most downtrodden godforsaken places of hunger and poverty and the most lavish heavens, between all the beauty and filth in the world when they only had eyes for each other, amongst the scent of both death and life when they only inhaled a shared breath so sacred they locked it in and never let it out, when seas and continents and words couldn’t keep them apart, when neither his ego nor her stubbornness could count for any importance in the face of each other, when the one time she realised immortality for her wasn't the ungodly number of years she’s left behind still apple cheeked and smooth as milk, but was the ungodly amount of years still ahead of her that somehow always evinced his hand in hers, 

When she finally, one balmy faultless Sunday afternoon, in the thick of Thanjavur’s humidity in India, sitting barefoot as per the town’s religious customs on the ground, sprawled carefully in the warm green grass that precedes the entrance of the glorious Brihadeeswarar Temple, that is almost as old as the man occupying her thoughts, 

She finally finds her deviously elusive, 

_Oh._

moment, proceeded by the 

_Oh fuck._

Moment, 

Realisation hits her with the weight of immortality and her acceptance that there was no other possibility but this, that this has been inevitable for the better half of the last century, carries the weight forward into her heart and fills it with such indisputable finality, that Klaus’s place is by her side and hers alone.

And after that, well, what else was there to do?

After all of that, it’s one knock on his door, and, 

“ _Alright_ , apparently However long it takes only lasted a total of 113 years, 6 months and 25 days. I thought I’d last longer, but I’m not as stubborn as I wished I was.”

That night was the first time she realised it wasn’t the first time they’ve made love, slow and sweet and beautiful, But it was the first time Klaus with all the vulnerability of a little boy back in Mygradrir who wore a sterling around his neck tight as a noose because his mother loved him so much, asked, mouth against her skin, face hidden in her neck, a whisper that shook in the middle and dissipated at the edges,

“You’ll stay, not just tomorrow, but after?”

“Yes, yes I will.”

That was about two centuries ago, and apparently after did not mean the day after tomorrow.

But she hasn't had too many complaints, she admits the novelty of him has worn off, he’s a bit grating on the edges, the sides and the middle, he’s entirely too insufferable to put up with for an extended period of time, definitely is only enjoyable in moderation and bite sized doses, 

But she did let him put a ring on her finger, and also stood there holding his hand as they were bound by a witch in supernatural matrimony, so she can’t really tell it’s wholly his fault, but she apparently likes him too, in addition to loving him, so she’ll stay.

But she digressed a whole lot, 

Where was she again?

_Yes_ , his dimples. 

Correction, _her_ dimples

Their appearances are continual and each unique situation had one kind assigned to it, but that does not mean they are repetitive, Klaus is many things but least of all predictable, So he presents her with new ones every now and then, dimples she’d like to kiss till they imprint on her lips, 

She knows that even if she goes on to live twice the millennium Her husband experienced, and even if every glittering rarity becomes a hackneyed iteration, and every resounding wave of novelty is a mere echo she’s experienced a thousand times, even if there is nothing new as she leads time through this carousel world as the closest thing to omniscient, then she’ll at least know her husband’s smile will always catch her a tiny bit off guard. That she will always take a second to touch it and see it widen even further when she does. 

But there was this one single type of smile he flashed from time to time, a rarity in its own right, _that_ one smile basically threw all progress out the backdoor, 

The smile is always characterised by the fact that it’s not for her, or for his siblings, or his enemies, it’s for the world, it’s a smile that he never intended to give but slipped out of his hand anyway, and somehow ends up smiling with his entire body, but he’s done that countless times for her, smile with his whole being, she’d say at least twice everyday, usually more, but when he does it for the world, she’s a bit unprepared, 

She knows his hostility against the way of the world all too well, it’s why he’s so adamant on dictating it, she knows the millennium of undead life under Mikael’s hatred left him with a tight grip on the world but only because he was hanging on to the edge of it with both hands, his legs dangling, but he doesn’t show it that way, instead phrases it as ‘I had the world at my finger tips, Now I have it beneath my feet.’ 

He’s a bit flashy with his pretty words, that total honesty to this man is as difficult as love will never surprise her, but the fact that this same honesty sometimes slips out so easily, unfettered and ensconced in peace and content, that does surprise her, like for instance, right now, He’s sitting there ankle over knee, occupying an entire settee with the way he’s sprawled because of course he has to be the biggest being in the room, he needs to know his ego easily accomplishes that for him, holding in his hand one of the thousand sketchpads he’s still kept after paper was no more the norm nor necessity but became a relic of bygone ages for centuries now, and as he sits there sketching god knows what, in the same room as his siblings, their chatter as perfectly idle as a family’s,

He’s smiling, not at her, not to his siblings, hell not even at his drawing, she knows he’s not listening to the conversation, so it’s not something Kol said or Rebekah whined, he’s perfectly uninterrupted in his smile that just bloomed on his face with no given reason, and there as he bows his head a little closer to the page, not because he wants to hide the smile but because he simply wants to see the sketch closer, she knows he doesn't even know he’s smiling, but he is.

So wide and beautiful and honest, and just because, a smile directed at the world, and to think he doesn’t even notice, to know that it’s so whole and _full,_ that there isn’t a place left in his heart or mind to remind him to restrain it.

She knows she’s smiling just as wide too.

God, the things this man does to her heart,

And not just her heart, apparently her body too if the heady arousal that rushed straight to her clit as if a phantom hand rubbed it is anything to go by, because of course, she’s never so aroused by him as she is when he dimples. 

So that’s why all progress will be thrown out the back door, because she’ll be throwing her husband against the first horizontal surface she finds and ravishing no, _ravaging_ his beautiful body to her heart’s content right the fuck now.

And there his nose twitches, he’s smelt her arousal, she knows her pupils are blown, he’s pleasantly surprised, but surprised nonetheless, and screw him for that evil little _‘Anything I can do for you love?’_ smirk, it only makes her clit quiver.

Yes you ass, you can lay there pretty and moaning as she fucks herself on your cock until she can’t.

“Oh for hell sake you fuckers, we can smell it too you know, and as much as I love watching pretty girls finding religion with their cunts, I’d prefer it taken to the next room, and burn some bloody sage while your at—“

She doesn’t let Kol finish, just as Klaus stands up, a very eloquent ‘shut it you little pest’ half way past his tongue, she grabs him and flashes him to their bedroom, even before the annoyed frown at his brother could subside she’s already thrown him on the bed, he bounces once, 

“Pants off before I rip them.” 

He’s naked in a flash, clothes strewn by the bedside, 

He takes his cock in his hands and strokes it with purpose till its hard and throbbing for her pleasure, one hand grabbing her now naked waist and pulling her onto the bed right on top of him looking at her from beneath his eyelashes, 

“Now what exactly brought this on love, not that I’m complaining but a little perspective here would definitely help.”

He asks as his knuckles softly caress her wet clit with lazy strokes when she sits astride his abdomen, his arousal poking her back, her arousal rubbing wetly on his skin,

Now, she admits there are times when she likes to submit to him. 

She’ll allow him to fuck her till she’s senseless and pleading him to stop while begging him for more, she’ll lay there pliant and needy and dripping, shaking thighs spread and hands tied to just _take_ whatever and how much ever pleasure he wishes to give her, entirely at the mercy of his fingers, tongue and cock. 

Hell she remembers days she’ll be on her hands and knees with her back arched and face pressed into a pillow, as she spreads her wet lips with her own fingers and begs him to please just fuck her, while he just sits there smirking and evil and unabashed, enjoying the pretty picture of her needy and throbbing core clenching in the air just for him.

She likes those days when she’s so lost in the pleasure he has to whisper her own name in her ear when she forgets it, when she’s broken sentences and liquid bones, when she’s either unable to even whimper her pleas against his neck or stop herself from sobbing her moans. When she’s so thoroughly _ravaged_ , she’s slick and throbbing between her thighs for hours after.

_But,_ today like most days, she’s on top mister, and she’ll be taking him through heaven and bringing him back down as she sees fit, or she may just leave him there, she hasn’t decided yet, but today she’d like to see him beg prettily with those lips.

“I don’t think I’ve ever needed a reason to debauch this beautiful body that belongs to me.” 

She says as she runs a proprietary hand down his chest lightly scratching his nipple down to where his thumb's still caressing her clit, she’ll throw back her head and moan soon if he doesn't stop, and she can't have that now, she pulls his hand away grabs the other one from her waist and pins them above his head, tightly holding them there,

“Now you keep them there and be a good little hybrid for me okay? and I might just give you a treat, after having my way with you.” 

“No need **sweetheart, you are the treat.”**

“Keep the flattery coming, you’re gonna need all of it and more if you wanna come tonight, I hope your begging voice isn't too rusty, you’ll be needing it.”

“Do remember, I could always just flip us around and lick your clit till it aches.”

“ _But_ you won’t, because I told you so, and since you will obey my word that makes me the most powerful being in the room, not you. Any qualms with that?”

He smiles so _helplessly_ at the face of this truth, “Absolutely none, my love.” 

“Good, now hush as I ravish you, actually no, moan for me and the name you’ll probably forget in the pleasure and be looking for, is _Caroline._ ” 

“You know wife, had I said the same thing—“

She clamps a steady hand on his mouth, 

“I mean it, _husband_ , the only thing I want to hear from you are your pretty little moans, my name and the words _more_ , _please_ and _thank you._ You think you can do that?” 

He gives her this indulgent little smile as if to say, _'The things I do for you sweetheart.'_

All an act really, such condescension, it won’t do but she’ll break him soon enough and then she’ll give him that same indulgent smile when he _begs_ to come.

She doesn’t warn him as she bends over in a flash and rips into his throat till he cries out. 

Hands automatically leaving their place to hold her neck and back, she takes her time bringing him down from the shock, slowly sucking and mewling in his ear as she pulls his blood through her fangs, licking the stray drops and stroking his stomach to soothe him, after having her fill she lightly pulls back her fangs and gently kisses his wound till it closes, and of course no sign of that condescending little smile on his face any longer, not with his mouth open in pleasure and eyes closed.

Even before he could open his eyes, she flashes down his body and places a soft kiss on the tip of his cock, hand slowly massaging his thigh, 

“Now that I’ve had my sustenance, I think I can keep going at you for hours and wouldn't you like that? Also-" her nails pierce his thigh, hard enough to leave marks, "-t his will be your final warning husband, hands back to where I want them.” 

He keeps his hand loosely on either side of his body, eyebrows raised, and lips quirked, daring her to repeat herself, 

_God_ he could be a petulant child,

She smiles _sweet_ as rotten honey,

“You’ll be regretting that Klaus, but no worries, at least you kept your mouth shut, I’ll take that as progress.”

She lowers her head to his tip and sucks it lightly into her mouth, just the tip, gives him ample view of the delicious picture her pink lips make around it.

She licks the slit and strokes her hand down his length, moaning over his cock.

And there, it starts, her absolute favourite, those little noises he makes in the back of his throat, she looks up to see his eyes shut tight and head digging lightly into the pillow, arguably seeing the beginning halation of the stars she'll show him.

_Ugh_ ,The things this man does to her, just by existing.

She slowly takes him fully into her mouth, licking and sucking all the way down, and comes back up just as slowly, 

“Eyes on me Klaus.”

There’s that hybrid gold that makes her toes curl.

She decides she's a bit indulgent, or maybe just greedy, forgoes the slow pace and takes his slick length till it hits the back of her throat hands gently massaging his balls, she’s accustomed to his girth, but the sudden imagery of her wetness stretching around his thick cock coated in her juices, makes her suck him off with such enthusiasm, she’s honestly louder in her pleasure than him. 

She looks up to hold his eyes just as the tip of his length hits her throat as she swallows around him, 

His eyes roll to the back of his head.

And no more mercy, she bobs her head up and down in a steady pace, licking and tasting his salty sweet skin, as she traces the veins on his cock with her tongue. 

The back of the throat noises turn into decadent sweet moans she wants to greedily take from his mouth with her own lips.

But she is married to most evil man on earth, she’s allowed some of it to rub off on her. 

Just as his thighs tighten with impending release and his hands grip the sheet white knuckled, she releases his cock with a pop, and sits back on the bed, knees spread, and isn't she the most lusciously unholy view, when he opens his eyes, she'll have her own fingers sunk knuckle deep inside her.

“ _Fuck_ Caroline—”

Whatever admonishment was about to come out of his mouth for stopping too soon levelled to nothing as he laid eyes on her, head thrown back, one hand pinching her breasts and the other moving three fingers in an out of her, decadent and slow.

He swallows and steadies himself from the edge he almost fell from and hoarsely suggests,

“Caroline love, let me…” 

“Klaus, oh god. _Fuck.”_

Her fingers moving with a growing pace in between her thighs, slip in an out of her making lewd wet noises, as her whimpers turn to moans.

He starts to sit up as if he were powerlessly gravitating towards her, but she wont take any excuses, 

She flashes forward and pushes him back down by his neck and kisses him until he bleeds and moans into her mouth, then gently sucks on his plump lips till it heals.

“I thought I’d asked you to stay down, Klaus. Now you do that one more time, me leaving you high and dry will be the last thing bothering you.” 

She lets the demon in her crawl her eyes.

He smiles a proud smile now, as if she’s merely a student usurping her master momentarily, She loves how stubborn he is, wont admit defeat and just submit, this dance to his compliance is a routine now, she’ll draw it out of him as usual, or more accurately she’ll fuck him to it.

She sits straddling him in such a way her wet lips spread right over his cock that’s poking his abdomen, her arousal dripping right over it, and slowly start rubbing her clit on his length.

One hand on his stomach the other on his thigh. 

“ _Fuck_ , Klaus.” 

Not sheathed in her but still gaining friction, the sparks he feels is one frustrating step away from just enough. She bends over, still slowly moving her hips, and kisses his chest, bites it and sucks his skin in between her teeth till she leaves a mark, only to softly press her lips against it and then moan in his ear, 

“I want to come on your cock Klaus… _oh fuck—_ and I want to wreck you as I do it.”

She whimpers in his ear and his cock twitches beneath her.

“But I’ll only do it if you beg for it, so tell me, how much do you want me.”

“ _Caroline,_ my minx…” Such a mutinous thick rasp, as her lips suck on his neck and fingers pull on his hair.

Oh for God sake, she was right, she needs to fuck him into compliance, give him a taste and then mercilessly rip it away.

Next thing he knows he’s perfectly sheathed deep inside her, the sudden intrusion makes her cry out, only to whimper and gasp as she feels the entire length of him from tip to base throb inside her, her lips stretching around his cock, 

God she’s so _full_.

She takes a moment to just feel his thick cock in her, his body, this intimate connection, looks at his closed eyes and sweaty forehead, his white knuckled hand and quivering lips, and as usual it’s love that shines brighter than lust even in these moments. She reaches down to softly kiss his mouth, tongue swiping gently, he opens his eyes at the change of pace, and looks at her and his breath stutters, 

Even after three centuries of being his, she doesn't understand how he’s still caught off guard by her devotion and love, how he still manages to look at her with such awe as though each time he's reminded of her love he needs to take a second to rewire the strings of his heart that get jumbled with it's sudden fast beating, he tucks a stray curl behind her ear and touches her cheek, she chooses to not scold him about moving his hand this time around, she softly leans into his palm, and it’s as if his eyes change colour with the intensity with which his own love shines through.

“Yes, my love?” He prompts.

“Kiss me.”

He extolls her.

She lets him take charge, his tongue swiping into her mouth to taste her, hands holding her jaw steady as he’s sucking on her tongue. It’s messy and wet and perfect, his beautiful lips covet hers, chase hers and bites them soft.

She feels his cock stretch her as she shifts, and just as she rises to break their lip lock, Klaus bucks his hips up, plunging his cock deep in her.

_“Fuck.”_ She moans and flops on to his chest. 

He readies himself to continue with his deep strokes, but she again will be having _none_ of that,

She allowed a little too loose grip on the leash, she’ll be taking back her position as his Lady on top, presently.

“And just when I thought you were learning how things worked around here, you had to go and do that.”

She caresses his cheek a dangerous glint in her eyes, such insubordination of her power will not be tolerated. 

She rips into her own wrist and presses it to his lips, forcing her blood on his tongue, now she’d like to see him string two words together that aren't _please_ and _more._

Her blood has always been his sweetest poison, anytime he feeds on her, it takes him an unruly amount of time to get back down from the high, always dazed and slightly disoriented in his pleasure. 

And guess what, it’s never been beneath her to play dirty, 

As he immediately latches his fangs into her wrist and steadily sucks her blood, she leans forward and sets a brutal pace on his cock, rolling her hips. She allows him enough movement to respond to her strokes, each stroke deep as she sinks herself on him. The way he fills her, full and thick. 

The pull of her blood on her wrist makes her body shake and thigh clench, and soon she drops her hand to the side of his head and whimpers in his ear, 

“Oh _God_ Klaus, _fuck_ you’re perfect.”

Even as she floats in the white hot pleasure between her legs, her walls fluttering helplessly, she doesn't relent any control. Looks him straight in the eye,

“You won’t come until I do, and you won’t come until I let you. Understood?”

He of course doesn’t answer, but that may be because his mouth falls open when she deliberately clenches around his cock and bites his nipple.

The punishing pace she set, she doesn't stop, bounces on top of him, fondling the breasts his fingers itch to touch, she moans prettily for him, tells him how much she loves fucking herself on his cock. 

As she reaches her release she finds her clit twitching for attention and she moves her hand to touch it, and there,

“Caroline _please_ , let me.” 

And wasn’t that exactly what she was waiting for all this time, she kisses him as a reward and obliges him, places his thumb on her swollen clit.

And he works his fucking magic.

_Oh screw him and his artist fingers._

Oh _fuck,_ oh God oh God oh God _oh God._

_“_ Fuck, _Kla-aus._ ”

He only rubs her clit faster, as her legs start to shake, and her head drops back. His cock doesn't stop pounding into her from below even as she leans forward and stills. 

His groans are so beautiful in her ear, as she drenches his cock over and over again. 

_Oh God_

She comes for so _long,_ her release doesn't relent, clenching eagerly against his cock, and her swollen clit still being rubbed quivers forcing her body back underneath that wave of pleasure every time she tries to break the surface, his cock keeps pounding into her, even as her wetness shivers and clamps down on it, he continues fucking the release dripping through her lips back into her.

But damn him to think that she’s that _easy._

As her walls continue to flutter around him,

“Do you want to come _husband?”_

His eyes are closed enduring the sensation of her coming on his cock, her juices coating him.

“Y-yes.”

“And what do we do when we want something only I can give?”

He remains silent, 

She bites his ear, clasps his neck and whispers, 

“ _Beg_.”

Silence once more.

Well then,

She starts moving her hips in earnest again, bites his neck while she's at it, pulls his head to the side by his hair and kisses his jaw, it’s hard for her too you know, she can’t take more of this, her legs are shaking and she's far too sensitive, if she were the one beneath she’d be whimpering for him to stop right about now, 

But she wants to hear him beg, she takes his hand from her clit and licks it slowly, never removing her eyes from his, as she deliberately clenches around his cock, 

“ _Caroline_ , I-I….” 

“Yes?”

Again nothing, He can be so difficult sometimes.

She keeps moving on top of him, she leans back spreads her legs so he can see his drenched cock move in and out of her, and soon her second high builds, 

She calls his name in husky pretty whimpers and looks at him from beneath her eyelashes, she knows she’s the most decadently debauched vision of sweet dazed moans just for him, she’s pinching her nipples and massaging her clit faster and faster, pink and flushed and wet on his cock, and all for his viewing pleasure. 

“ _Klaus,_ Klaus _,_ I’m gonna come again, oh fuck, I’m gonna— _“_

She breaks.

And it’s beautiful, 

She flops down on his chest, her wetness throbbing of its own accord, she whimpers and mewls into his ear, whispering his name as she feels the pulse of her climax just climb and climb, violently clenching his cock.

He moans, head arching and digging into the pillow, 

She know at this point he’s only restraining himself, two orgasms around his cock is more than enough for him to find release, he usually likes to taker her to three, but he's already riding the edge of an almost orgasm, and she likes to think he's not that indifferent to her dominance, 

But she’s had to put up with his stubborn ass for a good few centuries now, she knows her way around it and knows exactly what will push him to the final edge.

She punctures her own tongue with her fang till it bleeds and swipes it into a kiss, letting him taste her and he immediately sucks on the wound, the blood singing on his tongue and there the back of the throat noises make a reappearance.

The blood coats his tongue and he meets his ruin, 

His cheeks flush, his hands grip her hips so tightly, his cock twitches inside her leaking core.

“Caroline, _please love._ ”

She presses her lips on his cheek, right where his dimples would be, 

“Come for me Klaus.”

And she kisses him till he comes inside her. 

Her walls are coated with hot spurts of his release that drips out of her mixed with her juices. 

She kisses him until he stops trembling beneath her. Eyes blown and dazed, hands slowly losing their bruising grip on her hips, his body sinks back into the mattress and she gently sits up, the movement rubs her clit and she yelps in protest, legs twitching.

“God don't move an inch, I’m too sensitive every where—“

“Like this?” He bucks his hip up, right at her swollen clit.

“ _Ah!_ —Fuck you, Klaus.” She yelps again.

“ _Again_ sweetheart? I understand I’m irresistible, I do, my allure just so happens to be simply magnetic and can be quite the trifling inconvenience, but I must say I’m a bit worn out, how about a short nap before round two.” 

She swats the side of his head, and he laughs,

“You narcissistic asshat. Shush, I swear the only good use you put those pouty lips to is when it's between my thighs.”

“A place I quite enjoy actually, it’s warm and soft, gives me easy access to my preferred flavour of blood and your sweet begging moans is as heady as the taste of your arousal, what more could a man possibly want.” 

“Well that’s good to hear, because round two after the proposed nap is welcome to start there.”

“As per My Lady’s wishes.” He pulls her down onto the bed beside him and gathers her into his arms, tucks one of her legs between his and gently pushes her head down onto his chest. She kisses it once, twice.

“You know if you showed half the compliance you show now when I’m trying to dominate you husband, you wouldn't have to wait till your practically shaking with restraint to come.”

“Make no mistake _wife,_ tonight’s events will be payed back in full sooner than you think, I was thinking along the lines of maybe tying you up with a toy in you, spread and aching, as I paint this beautiful body taking punishing pleasure till it _breaks_.” He says as he grabs her breast and rolls her nipple under his thumb. 

She swats his hand away, “I know you didn't get to touch my boobs once tonight but that doesn't mean you need to compensate now. _And_ as for your idea, I want you naked while you paint and it’s a deal.”

He smirks and pulls her closer, and as usual is offended by the lines of their body separating them,

“I look forward to seeing you, _all_ of you spread bare for my pleasure, legs tied apart for my eyes and only mine, _dripping_ over a toy I put in you—“ 

“ _Hey_ hey, No _._ Stop talking." She nuzzles closer and speculates if it's _she_ who is affronted at the idea of flesh separating soul, 

_"_ _Sleepy"_ she touches her chest, "and pervy" now his chest is jabbed at, "are not a good combination, especially not with my clit still throbbing, so maybe be a pervert later."

"Perhaps, but I could help you with that." 

He doesn't even wait to finish his sentence before he reaches his hand between her thighs and tightly presses her sensitive clit, 

Her back jumps off the bed as she squeals.

Her pained expression doing nothing to stop his _evil_ chuckle,

"I swear to _god_ , if I don't skewer your balls with your paintbrushes when you sleep..." She breathes through her teeth sinking back into the mattress

"Easy love, your far too fond of those parts to so much as look at them the wrong way." 

She grabs his softened cock and pumps him hard once, his eyebrows scrunch together,

"I'm not worried, I know for a fact they'll grow back, and they'll do it just for _me_." She says against his mouth and then bites his lip.

He tightly swallows, then strokes her lower stomach as if to soothe her,

and then smiles out of no where, with his entire face, his entire body, dimples full and _beautiful_ , only to gently moves in close to kiss her forehead.

"You are marvellous when you ruin me, my love, so utterly lovely. I'd break to pieces if it meant I'd do it in your arms."

She’s caught a touch off guard by his smile, clears her throat,

"Again flattery won't save your cock Mikaelson, but go on, keep them coming."

He snorts, only to lean in and bite her ear and purr,

"Oh I'll keep _you_ coming if you don't stop smelling the way you do, drenched in my scent, filled with my come. Entirely just _mine_."

He kneads her waist and pulls her closer, moves her hair away from her neck and kisses her skin, lavish lips softly sucking, tongue darting out for a taste when he feels like it,

She sighs in content and sinks into him,

The blanket is pulled up from the foot of the bed and covers them both. 

She hitches a leg on his hip, and his thumb finds her knee softly caressing it, his other hand on her back rubbing warmth into her skin as she burrows closer.

She nuzzles into his neck, kisses him there and whispers against his skin a line she remembers reading and immediately thinking of him,

“If thou entertainest my love, let it appear in thy smiling. Thy smiles become thee well. Therefore in my presence still smile, dear my sweet, I prithee.”

He doesn't say anything, because he knows it’s the answer to his very first question.

He just kisses her temple, her cheek and smells her hair. And smiles. 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for taking the time to read this story,  
> Your reviews, comments, likes are not just appreciated but demanded (jk) but like no seriously, your feedback is what drives me to sit back down in front of my computer and type away, it's my motivation and reward, reading your comments telling me you enjoyed this as much as I loved writing this is like a concentrated shot of sunshine and just plain joy in my life.  
> Absolutely look forward to hearing your thoughts, and constructive criticism is wholly WELCOME. (Rip me apart softly though.)
> 
> LOVE  
> XX  
> Srishti


End file.
